Bleach Meets Pokemon
by IKEDragon64
Summary: When 2 Worlds Unexpectedly Collide Ash Ketchum and Ichigo Kurosaki and all their friends must Join Forces to Stop Grimmjow and the 4 Feuding Teams from Hollowizing Pokemon for the Sakes of Both Worlds.
1. Pokemon World of the Living

I don't own Bleach or Pokemon

Chapter 1: We All Live in a Pokemon World of the Living

A War has broken out between Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Glactic as they were fighting over power and dominance and to steal all the Pokemon for their own selfish needs most regions have been destroyed however the fighting however destroyed a gate leading to the spirital world as the feuding factions ceased fighting as they would see a group of people with strange masks on their face their leader had siver hair a menacing face and a hole in chest covered by a white kimono robe his name was Grimmjow.

You all are strong but not strong enough if you can all do me a favor i'll give you one in return Grimmjow smirked as he created a portal taking The 4 Teams to the Spirit World

What he had in store for them was beyond anyone's guess especially after all the fighting and destruction caused by the 4 teams.

* * *

It was a bright summer day in Karakura Town at the Kurosaki residence Ichigo Kurosaki was relaxing watching his all time favorite cartoon Pokemon Ichigo really didn't have any cares on this day since the battle against tha Arrancars wont be until Winter so Ichigo decided to kick back and relax as Ichigo wore his Nice Vibe shirt a pair of Denim Shorts and Socks but Ichigo's Day would be as always interupted.

Toshiro Hitsugaya entered Ichigo's House to well alert Ichigo of Something; Toshiro was wearing A Blue Polo Shirt Blue Shorts Socks and Black Vans shoes; Kurosaki we need you at a meeting it's important Toshiro Ordered as Ichigo Replied oh Hey Toshiro Can this wait Pokemon is on hey Toshiro take your Shoes off and Join me you'll love this show cause it's for kids like you so c'mon little buddy Ichigo Replied patting Toshiro's head much to his annoyance Toshiro was about to kill Ichigo before Renji, Ikkaku, Rukia, and Rangikou all joined

Ichigo c'mon we need you now and huh are those Pokemon replied Rukia was wearing some punk like Get Up; Those creatures are they

They're Pokemon why were you watching the Show Rukia Said Ichigo

So that's what they are Ichigo they're running amok all over Karakura Town and all the Kids in town chasing them all over the town we must before Rukia was cut off as Ichigo shouted All Right then I guess now i must Catch the Pokemon and Be Pokemon Master

No You Idiot we half to take them back to their world said Ikkaku wearing a White Polo Shirt and Khaki Pants

Ichigo Some city Called Viridian City as of this Morning was found on The Out Skirts of Karakura Town said Renji wearing a Black Shirt with a Eagle Printed on it and Camoflauge Pants

Viridian City You Mean C'mon guys lets go If we hurry we could make it to Pallet Town and Meet Professor Oak and Ash Ketchum c'mon Crew were on the Road To Viridian City Ichigo Sang as he left his house Without his shoes as everyone looked annoyed

He forgot his shoes I hope he doesn't plan on washing his socks said Rangikou wearing one Slutty Outfit A Top that almost reveals her boobs and Short Skirt

Well Let's go get Ichigo Besides he now knows the mission but we half to make sure he doesn't embarass himself c'mon lets go Toshiro Ordered as they all put their Shoes on as Toshiro Picked Up Ichigo's Shoes; Yuck his shoes smell horrible Toshiro said in disgust not as bad as your feet smell Captain both You and Ichigo's Feet Stink like Toxic Waste Replied Rangikou Well what does that mean Yelled Toshiro as everyone Laughed

Ichigo was skipping and hopping on the streets humming the Pokemon theme as he saw kids chase Sandshrews, Rattatas, and watch flocks of Pidgeys fly by

Kurosaki Wait Up Ichigo Stopped to see his friends here's your shoes put them on before I pass out replied Toshiro Oh Thanks Little Buddy C'mon lets Get to Pallet Town said Ichigo

Ichigo the Police on Both Sides are at a dispute we better find a way to sneak past them or bribe them but how Rukia said

Renji then said let's say were going to help the situation maybe they'll believe us

I say lets get a Box of Donuts don't they love Donuts replied Ikkaku

Well there's a Krispy Kreme lets see If it will work replied Rangikou

Minutes Later Rangikou Leaves the store with a Box of Donuts

So you got the Donuts Rangikou Said Rukia

Yeah But When I went in Everyone in the store passed out and I don't know why

Maybe it's that outfit Rangikou replied Toshiro

well if I let you and Ichigo go in you 2 would've taken your shoes off and both of your socks would kill everyone in the store and ruin the Donuts

WHAT DOES THAT MEAN RANGIKOU! replied Ichigo and Toshiro at the same time

well we got the donuts so lets go to viridian city already replied Ichigo leading the way for everyone to follow

* * *

Meanwhile in Viridian City

Ash Ketchum and his friends Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Tracey Sketchit, and Gary Oak were enjoying a nice Sunny Saturday Morning having an outdoor Brunch at a Starbucks Coffee restraunt.

It's such a nice day said Misty but I can't help but feel that something strange is happening with the Pokemon and Huh what's that smell said Misty wearing a Punk like outfit

Ash and Tracey took their shoes off and were playing footsies underneth the table, Ash was wearing his traditional Hat Sideways and was wearing a black Shirt with a Pokemon Baseball Jersey Over It A Pokeball Medalion he got for his Birthday a while back a Pair Of Blue Denim Shorts with Chains around the Belt hoops White Hanes Socks With Grey Toe and Heel Patterns and Black and Red Vans Shoes wich he took of to play footsies with Tracey who himself had a new Outfit, Tracey's Headband was replaced with a Red and Patterned Biker Bandana a lime green Basketball Jersey numbered 04 with Jade Green Outlines and a White T-Shirt Underneath A Pokeball Medalion as well Red Sweatbands around his wrists Black Shorts With Chains around his belthoops White Hanes Socks With Grey Heel and Toe patterns and some Black Vans Shoes he also took off to play Footsies with Ash

Pika Pi Pik Chu (It's Ash and Tracey playing footsies Misty) said Pikachu answering for his Trainer who was busy at the moment

Gary was Reading The Viridian Times Newspaper and found an Interesting Article Gary was Wearing an AC-DC Shirt Blue Jeans torn at his knees and Brown Vans Shoes

"A Town Called Karakura Town appeared in the Outskirts of Viridian City Pokemon are crossing over in this town as we know nothing abouth this town residents are warned to cross with caution who knows whats there however right now both towns are being guarded to Protect both towns If you think you have any business to cross the border contact the Viridian City Officer Jenny." Read Gary

Misty was Confused never heard of a Karakura Town but I wonder why the Pokemon would cross the Border there Gary You think you can call Professor Oak said Misty

I might Hey Brock what are you looking at asked Gary

Brock was reading a Copy of Playboy Ash got him for his Birthday since than Brock took it Everywhere he went Brock was wearing a Red and Black Football Jersey Red Sweatbands Camoflauge Pants and Black Vans Shoes

Yeah Baby Come To Papa said Brock Who's your daddy Now Brock said putting his hand under the table shaking it

Brock Don't Masterbate here you'll get us all arrested yelled Misty

Ash and Tracey Put their shoes back on and began to say something

Ok Crew lets March over to this Karakura Town and Find out for ourselves Ordered Ash

I'm with you all the Way Brother said Tracey

Count me in too said Brock

I'm in it too so lets go said Gary

Pika Pi Pi (I'll come too) Said Pikachu

Wait Guys I think we should do something nice for officer Jenny waiter Can I have A refill of Donuts said Misty

Sure Maam I'll be back need anymore Coffee refills asked the Waiter

Yeah in the paper Cups said Misty

I'll be on my way back just wait here said the Waiter

minutes Later The Waiter returned with a Box Of Donuts to go and Coffee to go

ok have a good day Kids

Ok let's find out what this town is

Officer Jenny we brought you some Coffee and Donuts Said Ash

Oh Thanks Kids but i'm on a Diet But i'll hand this the the Karakura officer

(On The Other Side)

So what business do you kids have in Viridian City

Who are you Calling a Kid Yelled Toshiro

We Brought you donuts said Rangikou in a Seductive Matter

You Brought me Doughnuts and the woman of my Dreams You can pass said the officer as the officer passed out as Rangikou laid the Donuts at the Unconsious Officer where another box of donuts was laid

Huh who are you both replied Rangikou and Officer Jenny

Wow they both sound alike replied Renji

I wonder if they are related said Ikkaku

Rukia Spoke Up we need to come here Viridian City to resolve the situation that has reached our town

Ok You Can pass said Officer Jenny i half to take my Lunch break anyway Good luck to all of you Kids

as Officer Jenny left Ichigo, Rukia, Ikkaku, Renji, Toshiro, and Rangikou came face to face With Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary, and Pikachu

and So the Bleach and Pokemon Groups are all face to Face what will happen when these 2 Groups come together will they all become friends or kill eachother plus what does Grimmjow and the Arrancars have in store for Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, and Team Galactic find ut in the Next Action Packed Episode of Bleach Meets Pokemon.

"To Be Continued"


	2. New Friends Old Enemies

Did you know that the Pokemon World Theme Song Instrumental wise sounds similar to The Tea Party's Song Temptation Play Both songs and you'll see why in fact why don't some of you try to Mash up the Theme's I can't I don't have the program to mashup themes so if you could I'd like to hear it now on to today's chapter.

Chapter 2 New Friends Same Enemies

At the Borderline between Viridian City and Karakura Town Ichigo Kurosaki and his Friends were staring down Ash Ketchum and his friends than the first move was made

Ash Ketchum THE ASH KETCHUM It's finally great to meet the world famous Ash Ketchum Shouted Ichigo

Ichigo Kurosaki THE ICHIGO KUROSAKI I'm meeting my favorite character from my favorite Anime Shouted Ash

Both Ash and Ichigo Shook hands as and laughed as everyone sighed

Oh Great not another Ash sighed Misty

Oh Great not another Ichigo sighed Rukia

Misty and Rukia shook hands

So your Ikkaku your my favorite character on Bleach said Brock

Your my Favorite Character on Pokemon to Brock said Ikkaku

Are You much of a ladies man

Well I ended up falling in love with some crazy girl

Girls are crazy over me said Brock as he Stopped to look at Rangikou

Brock I dare you to make a move on Rangikou

Wow Nice Tattoo's can I take a Sketch of you Renji? asked Tracey pulling out his Sketch Pad

Huh hey those are some nice Drawings Kid wait what's your name again? asked Renji

Thanks My name is Tracey

Oh Ok Tracey strange name for a guy

Yeah well my name in Japan is Kenji and that rhymes with Renji so Kenji and Renji

that's nice but i'll just stick to Tracey wow nice Drawing of me replied Renji looking at the Sketch Tracey did of him

Thank's Renji i'm a Pokemon Watcher but I also do drawings of People too said Tracey

Toshiro looked annoyed than met with Gary

So your Toshiro Hitsugaya i'm Gary Oak Grandson of Professor Oak Nice to meet ya Gary Said getting on his Knees to reach Toshiro's height

That's Captain Hitsugaya to you Boy and get off your knees cause your not going to Mock Me

Sounds like you need a nap Captain Crunch said Gary as an Insult

Thats it your Dead; Toshiro said Chasing Gary

Captain be nice he's just completley Immature said Rangikou when all of a sudden she felt a Presence

Rangikou you are my other favorite on Bleach I have Dreams about you and I as 1 couple you are my Everything and your Boobs I'm all yours come to papa Brock and I'll show you the way to My Kingdom and (*WHACK*) mumbled Brock before getting hit with Misty's Mallet

Brock it's one thing to Embarass yourself in front of Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys but it's another thing to embarass your self in front of a Big Breasted Bimbo from The Bleach World said Misty in Disgust Pulling Brock By the Ear.

Who are you calling a Big Breasted Bimbo you Skinny Tramp Yelled Rangikou

I'm calling you one and don't call me a tramp you whore yelled Misty

Gals break it up c'mon lets be friends Rangikou Misty that was uncalled for on the both of you said Rukia

Yeah Your right Rukia I Shouldn't have over reacted like that said Rangikou

Yeah your right Rukia we're all meeting for the first time and I got carried away said Misty

Hey is that a Pikachu said Rangikou

Wait Rangikou you don't want to do that said Misty

Your so cute Pikachu I want a Pikachu of my own Rangikou said as she touched Pikachu's Cheeks that however was a BIG Mistake

PI-Ka-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU yelled Pikachu letting out massive shock of electricity shocking everyone from Ash and Ichigo who were looking at Ash's Pokedex

Wow All those Pokemon in all these years said Ichigo

I'll Convince Professor Oak about you becoming a trainer if you teach me how to become a Soul Reaper said Ash than they were both shocked by Pikachu's Electricity

Than Ikkaku who was trying to revive Brock after getting hit with Misty's Mallet also got shocked

Brock you ok asked Ikkaku

I'm fine been through worse said Brock before they too got Shocked by Pikachu

Tracey was showing Renji his art Collection before they got Shocked

Wow kid i'm impressed you say you were Professor Oak's assistant asked Renji

Yeah for a couple years till he convinced me to travel with Ash again besides it was better for me to Travel the World With My Best Friend than stay and work with my Idol

Tracey said before he and Renji got Shocked by Pikachu's Electricity

Than Toshiro and Gary Got Shocked While Toshiro was trying to Sufficate Gary after Taking His Shoes Off and Stuffing his Socked Feet in Gary's Face

You will not insult me like that ever again you idiot Ordered Toshiro

Mff mff mff repilied Gary before Gary took his Own Shoes off and hooked his Legs to Hold Toshiro Down To Suffocate him with his Socked Feet

Mff mff mff Repied Toshiro than they both got Shocked by Pikachu

Than Rangikou who touched Pikachu got the worst of it all as after Pikachu Ceased his Electric attack everyone was turned into Burned Crisp and Fainted from the Attack.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Spirit World Grimmjow was training The Members of Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, and Team Galactic Spirit Energy and To Transform them all into Arrancars

With this Power You will kill all who stand before you and The Pokemon shall be Hollowfied; Giovanni and Hunter J I need to see you both

Giovanni and Hunter J Came in Both Wearing Half Masks on their Face

So you have Captured 3 Pokemon asked Grimmjow

Yes Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur said Giovanni

I Killed any who tried to save them said Hunter J

Excelent we shall begin the Hollowfication of the 3 Pokemon

Huh is that the Twerps said James who was also wearing a arrancar mask

It is But who are those other twerps asked Jesse also wearing a Arrancar mask

Grimmjow Approached and looked at the Screen; Ichigo Kurosaki he seems to have Befriended Ash Ketchum as soon as we Hollowfy Blastoise, Venusaur, and Charizard

I want you 2 and Butch and Cassidy to attack them for old times sake

Yes Master Grimjow said both Jesse and James

Than Butch and Cassidy Entered also with Arrancar Masks on their faces to meet up with Jesse and James

Despite our differences in the past I say We are working better as a Team all together implied Cassidy

We will Destroy all tose twerps and noone will get in our way implied Butch

Just Be Sure you leave Ichigo and Ash to Me smirked Grimmjow thinking of his soon to come attack.

* * *

Than Ash and Ichigo and Their Groups all arrived in Pallet Town they were on their way To Pallet Town To meet up with Professor Oak

Ichigo are you Excited to meet Professor Oak asked Ash

Yep Sure Am Ash said Ichigo

You remind me of Tracey in a way

Tracey Laughed and patted Ash on the Back

Well Here it is said Ash as The Group all Saw A Large Building With a Windmill and a Staircase to lead to it they all entered the Building

Professor Are You Here Yelled Ash as The Lab was pretty Much Empty until Ash Opened the Door and saw Professor Oak having Tea with someone Ichigo recognized

Hello Ash and Crew how are you said the Professor

Professor who's he asked Ash

Meet an old Friend of mine named Kisuke Urahara

Ichigo guys I see You and Ash's crew are already friends said Kisuke

Kisuke you mean your friends woth Professor Oak and you never told any of us

Well this is the First time me and Samuel met after our respective worlds collided thanks To Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactics' alliance with the Arrancars

Everyone: WHAT?

It's true that's why The Pokemon have been seen in Karakura town cause they all feel a Supernatural Sense said Professor Oak

So Grandpa what are we all to do if they attack us asked Gary

Well Gary Kisuke and I have been working on an invention to have Pokemon Fight Evil Spiritual Beings Namely the Hollows We got word from the head Captain of the Soul Society that The Arranacrs have transformed all Members of Team Rocket and Have Transformed All Their Pokemon into Hollows and every Pokemon they've captured are being Hollowfied once it's complete they Will attack us all so we must be Prepared

But how Professor asked Tracey

By Giving you Spiritual Sight and Turning You Pokemon Trainers into Soul Reapers as Well

Really wow that's so cool Ash Were going to be Soul Reapers cried Tracey

Yeah We'll be fighting along side Ichigo Now and Rangikou cried Brock

Ok Enough Lover Boy besides Me and Rukia will Kick those Arrancar's asses cause we have Said Misty

GIRL POWER yelled Misty and Rukia together as everyone Sweatdropped

Not Only that but Ichigo and his group will get to train Pokemon as well said Professor Oak

Wow seriously Ash we're going to be fighting Hollows and Training Side By Side this is so cool siad Ichigo

Than Ash, Brock, Tracey, and Ichigo did a group belly bash to everyones Churgrin

One more thing Curt from Azalea town is stopping by later to drop off some new balls to capture the Hollow Pokemon said Professor Oak

Did Curt ever find out ANYTHING about the GS ball asked Ash

I'm affraid not and it's been years since then replied Oak

I Guess we'll never know what's inside said Everyone

Ding Dong

I guess that must be Curt let him in please ordered Oak

Hello Samuel Hello Kisuke great to see you all again Ash Kids you too; said Curt Bringing the Balls in

These are the Hollow Balls when you all fight the Hollow Pokemon you will not only need to combine your Soul Energy and Pokemon Attacks with eachother but you will also need to use these Hollow Balls to Capture the Pokemon and It's power will banish the Dark Hollow Spirit to the Spirit World while it Returns The Pokemon back to it's Natual State; Instructed Curt.

All right than know we wait for them to come said Ash

Hey Ash are you and your friends ready to become Soul Reapers asked Ichigo

Yes I Sure Am Make me a Soul Reaper said Tracey

I'm in with the fight said Brock

We Shall Win this Battle said Gary

Let's Defeat these Arrancars Said Misty

The Soul Reapers took their sword handles on the Foreheads of the Trainers Making Contact with their Spiritual Forms soon the Trainers Human forms were Lifeless on the floor while Their Spiritual Forms were now presented in wearing Black Kimono Robes.

Wow were now Soul Reapers said Ash

than Pikachu came running in sensing something

Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Pi Ka Chu (Hurry The Arrancars are coming toward Pallet Town) said Pikachu Frantackley

Than a loud Blast can be heard as everyone went outside

Prepare for Trouple

and Make it Double

To Protect the World From Devastation

To Unite all Peoples within our Nation

To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love

To Reach for the Stars Above

Jesse

James

Team Rocket Arrancar Blasts off at the speed of light

Surrender Now or Prepare to fight

That's Right

Team Rocket but are they asked Ash

Yes Ash they are Arrancars replied Ichigo but at least they look diferent instead of being out to date

So your this Ichigo Twerp no matter Grimmjow will deal with you said Jesse

and You To Ashy Boy said James

Meanwhile Ichigo just got off the Phone Oh Yeah Team Rocket I just got off the Phone with the Year 1999 they said they're sick and tired of you so come join us in the year 2010 anytime you feel like getting with the times

How Dare You Twerp said Jesse

Oh Yeah James You would have a least bit of a chance to fight Rangikou at least She has real boobs unlike you do like that time you got an episode cancelled and aired censored what do you half to say Transexual Man

How Dare you Why Does she not get your show cancelled and we did Cried James

Cause We're Mature Rated and You Showed up with man boobs on a Kid's Show yelled Ichigo

That's it Hollow Venusaur, Blastoise, and Charizard Battle

and The Hollowfied forms of Blastoise, Venusaur, and Charizard appeared

As The Trainers and Reapers readied their battle Positions

and so Our Heroes are now going to try to restore the Hollowfied Pokemon Can They Work together to bring Peace to the Pokemon Find Out in the Next Chapter Hollowfication and Restoration on Bleach Meets Pokemon

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 4

Note: I am going to add other characters like Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Richie, Loreli, Bruno, Melody in later chapters so enjoy remember I hold no ownership over anything

Chapter 3: Allied Powers

The Pokemon Trainers and The Soul Reapers began their attack on the Hollowfied Blastoise, Charizard, and Venusaur but to no avail their attacks were to much for both groups to handle as the hollowfied pokemon were stronger after the transformation

We half to find a way to defeat it cried Ash

But How all our attacks our useless replied Ichigo

* * *

Meanwhile Back in Hueco Mundo Aizen leader of the Arrancars was watching the battle along with Grimmjow, Giovanni, Hunter J, Butch, Cassidy and the Returning Jesse, and James

Excelent work Both the Soul Reapers and The Pokemon Trainers are being beaten to A Bloody Pulp there's no way those Pesky Kids Will save their presious Pokemon now smirked Aizen

Those Twerps are getting everything they deserve after all the years of humiliaton laughed Jesse

and How Dare That Orange Haired Twerp Call us Outdated he is paying for that remark sad James

Just Make sure Ash and Ichigo are weakened that way we take the opportunity to kill those 2 Buffoons smirked Grimjow

Than a familar figure walks in on the conversation

Ahh Yes Aizen it's nice to meet you

Ahh Lawrence III nice to meet you to welcome to Hueco Mundo you might remember these 2 said Aizen pointing at Jesee and James

Ahh yes I see Team Rocket for years I've competed with you and your Rival Teams But now were on the Same Page especially with the plan I have smirked Lawrence III

What Plan Lawrence the last plan you made almost brought Armageddon to the world said Giovanni

Yes But this time My New Flying ship will not only Capture Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno but also transform them into Hollows as well said Lawrence

and how de we know this attack won't throw the world off ballance said Giovanni

because When the three titans become hollowfied they will not attack eachother instead it will attack the soul reapers and pokemon trainers said Lawrence

Lawrence has a point we can be unstoppable if we go after all the legendary Pokemon we must make our way to the Orange Islands Lawrence Lead The Way Ordered Aizen

Wait what about the Kids said Grimmjow

You along with Jesse James Cassidy and Butch stay behind to watch them if They Win or Lose Meet us On Shimudi Island ordered Aizen now on our way as Aizen, Giovanni, Lawrence III and Hunter J made their way to the Orange islands.

* * *

During the Battle Professor Oak and Kisuke Urahara came up with an Alternate solution

Guys Combine your attacks Yelled Kisuke

If you combine your Pokemon's Elemental Attack with your spiritual Elemental attacks on the pokemon It's Strongest against you can weaken it for capture Yelled Oak

Right said everyone as first Tracey's Scyther did it's Spin attack While Tracey Used A Wind Element attack that Renji caught with his sword which hit Hollow Venusaur and sent it spiraling then an Arrow came flying as it hit Venusaur the arrow was fired by Uryuu

Uryuu asked Renji

Throw the Hollow Ball Now ordered Uryuu as Renji threw the Hollow Ball and Captured The Venusaur

Gary and Toshiro and Misty and Rukia Used Gary's Blastoise and Misty's Pollywhirl which used Hydropump and Toshiro and Rukia used their Ice Bankai Attacks to combine with the Hydro Pump to Deep Freeze Charizard As Brock and Ikkaku used Brock's Ninetails Fire Spin and Ikkaku's Bankai To Melt the Ice and Greatly Weaken the Charizard than Chad comes out of no where and holds the Charizard with his Arm as Toshiro threw the Hollow Ball at Hollow Charizard to Capture It.

Than Ichigo and Ash Used Ash's Pikachu Thundershock to zap ichigo's sword as a conducter as Ichigo Used His Banka To Shock the hollow Blastoise Till it was weakened as Ichigo threw the Hollow ball at the Blastoise

The Three Balls sucessfully captured the Pokemon as the hollowfied forms disapeared turning the Pokemon back to Normal

Great Work Everybody you defeated the hollow and saved the Pokemon said Oak

We Better take them to a Pokemon Center right away ordered Ash as the group all heads to the Viridian City Pokemon Center along the way Ichigo had a talk with Uryuu and Chad

So how did you 2 find us asked Ichigo

We were told by the head captain to go to Pallet Town where you all were said Uryuu

Don't we get a Thank you for saving you asked Chad

Yeah you do by the way Chad, Uryuu, meet Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Gary

It's nice to meet you guys said Uryuu

You two too hahahaha laughed Ash

Than after arriving at the Pokemon Center The Crew waits on the condition on the Pokemon from Nurse Joy

Any word Yet asked Ash

They need some rest but they'll be good as new in the Morning

Ok said Ash

Meanwhile Gary was on the Phone with Professor Oak

Yeah OK Grandpa Bye said Gary hanging up the phone

Hey Ash Grandpa said he and Kisuke sense the Arrancars are heading towards Shimudi Island to Capture to capture the 3 legendary Birds

Huh but if they do it will cause the End of the World Again said Ash

Yeah that Man who tried to capture them last time Lawrence III is now an Arrancar and now want's to hollowfy them said Gary

Well I Guess we better make haste the Orange Islands than yelled Ash Nurse Joy do you know where we can catch a Ferry to the Orange Islands

Yeah The Viridian Travel Company it's a few blocks from the Viridian City Gym

OK We must Hurry Ordered Ash

Wait what about the Pokemon asked Nurse Joy

Deliver them to Professor Oak's Lab Hurry

Hey Rangikou That nurse sounds like youis she a relative of yours asked Ikkaku

No but that is strange I'm meeting people here in the Pokemon World who sound like me said Rangikou

Yeah but you all have the same beautiful Voice that goes with your Beautiful Faces that go with your OWWWW! Said Brock getting hit again with Misty's Mallet C'mon Brock less Gawking and more Walking Said Misty as they all made their way to get their Ferry Pass at the Viridian Travel Company to go to the Orange Islands to prevent the next Arrancar Attack on the Pokemon There.

* * *

Meanwhile on Shimudi Island A Beautiful Little Girl With Red Hair was Playing a Familiar Song on her Ocarina her name was Melody who one time became a member Of Ash's Group but for a few days before they left to compete in the Orange League. Sure she kissed Ash and started a feud with Misty but they became friends when they along with Tracey Pulled Ash out of the Water and saved his life and made it to the shrine to place the last sphere on the shrine when she played her song to save the world from Armageddon caused by the feuding birds Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, and Lugia. Melody stopped playing her song to pull out a picture taken years ago of her, Ash, Tracey, and Misty all on the Beach with the sun setting with Misty holding Ash, Ash and Tracey with their arms around eachother and Melody Hugging Tracey it was hard for Melody to say goodbye to them she wanted to come with them but she had to stay behind to be the Yearly Festaval Maiden of honor sure other geust came to the festival but none was more memorable Than Ash and his friends who changed her life forever as Melody began to cry.

All these years I wnder what they've been doing the past years I wonder if Huh cried Melody as she saw Slowking look into the distance

Slowking what's wrong asked Melody

Melody head back to Shimoudi Town I sense A Dark and Dangerous presence now go ordered Slowking

Yes OK said Melody as she made her way down the stairs and onto her new boat to head back to town

Melody I sense Ash and His friends plus the soul reapers are coming here and The Arrancars we must take action and I know where there first stop is Mandarin Island.

To Be Continued

Next Chapter as Ash and Ichigo leave for the Orange Islands Orihime comes along for the ride meanwhile The Arrancars Attack Mandarin Island home to Loreli of the Elite 4 can Our Heroes Rescue Loreli and make it to Shimudi Island to Reunute with Melody and Fend of a Huge Hollowfied Pokemon Attack, Will a Catfight Happen between Rangikou and Loreli Break out, Will Melody and Orihime team up, Will we ever know what really happened between Brock and Professor Ivy, and Will we ever know what's inside the GS Ball The World May Never Know until then stay tuned for Chapter 4 Return to the Orange Islands.


	4. Return to the Orange Islands

Chapter 4 Return to the Orange islands

It Was Night in both Viridian City and Karakura town as Ichigo's Crew and Ash's Crew were standing at the Border line

Well we'll meet you all at the the Vermilion Docks tommorow said Ash

Yep we'll all be here But I have a felling the Arrancars Will attack other places to delay us said Ichigo

Yes which is why we must come prepared said ash

But we do know alot of people from our Journeys on the Orange Islands so we'll probably get more help added Tracey

Well you guys take care and be ready when we take off replied Renji

Ok We Will Ash Smiled as both froups went seperate to their worlds but to meet back the next day.

* * *

That night Ichigo was sitting on the Couch watching Smoking Gun World's Dumbest

Hahahahahaha What an Idiot who calls 911 over something like that laughed Ichigo as the doorbell rang luckily the show went to commercial

Ichigo opened the door to see Orihime with a concerned look

Ichigo where are you going tommorow asked Orihime

The Orange Islands With Ash there are Hollow Pokemon and We need to save them all said Ichigo

Yes but I want to go with you said Orihime

No it's too dangerous said Ichigo

But I Want to be with you I wont get hurt said Orihime

Orihime I can't take that risk said Ichigo

Yes But Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku said it would be ok said Ichigo giving him the puppy dog face

All right Ichigo Thank you Orihime said giving Ichigo a kiss on the Cheek as she left his house

Sheesh maybe I should give Ash a call since I have his cell number said Ichigo

Then all of a sudden came Kon Ichigo's Talking Stuffed Lion

Ichigo guess What I'm going to dress up as a Pokemon said Kon

Good for you can you please pipe down so I Can Watch World's Dumbest yelled Ichigo

Fine than I guess I'll work on my skills elsewhere cried Kon

Hahahahaha Wow That Guy's an Idiot Laughed Ichigo

* * *

Ash and Crew were at Ash's home that night watching the same show laughing at Everything

Hahahahahahaha a 911 Call over something like that LOL said Ash

Ash I've packed everything for your Orange Islands trip tommorow said Ms. Ketchum

Ok mom it will just be a few days said Ash

Well just to let you know I packed a fresh pair of...said Ms. Ketchum

OK OK I get it said Ash embarassed

Well hope you kids have fun By the Way 'll be happy to meet your new friend Ichigo said Mrs. Ketchum

Yeah ok mom said Ash as his cell phone rang

Hello

Hey Ash

Hey ichigo

I want to tell you would it be ok if we ass another person for the trip tommorow'

Sure who is it

My Friend Orihime She Really wants to go

Orihime huh well We have a friend were going to meet named Melody and I think they would get along maybe so yeah I don't see why not

Ok thanks Ash my man see ya later

you to Ichigo Ash said Hanging up his phone

* * *

The next morning at Vermilion Port all groups got together to travel the orange island with Backpacks as their luggage and everything else

Ok Everyone is here now let's get going said Ash as everyone boarded the Ferry for the Orange Islands

I Wonder what's changed over the Wears since the Orange League said Tracey Putting his arm around Ash

Well who knows but it'll be great to be back said Misty

Yeah best of all Brocko will be here this time after all he did miss one Hell of an Adventure said Ash putting his arm Around Brock and Tracey

Hm makes me wonder what Rally Happened between Brock and Professor Ivy

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THAT NAME Screamed Brock Turning Blue going into a fetal position

Why has this mystery gone unsolved for these last years

Brock never wanted to tell us and after all these years we thought he would get over it turns out it didn't said Misty

Ikkaku than yelled Brock what happened between you 2

I don't want to talk about it said Brock

You're going to spill the beans 1 way or another yelled Ichigo

Do your Worse

All right then said Ichigo Slipping a Shoe off and putting his sock foot in Brock's face

I still won't tell

Toshiro c'mere take your shoe off ... sigh if I half too cried Toshiro taking his shoe off to

I still won't tell

Ash Tracey and Gary took their shoes off soon the smell of Socks and Feet that stink like Toxic Waste was too much for Brock to handle

Than Chad and Ikkaku let out a massive Fart that really set Brock off and almost over the Edge of the boat

Ok Ok i'll tell just put your shoes Back on and don't fart on me.... On Valencia Island me and that bitch Professor Ivy

* * *

Meanwhile back in Hueco Mundo

So we've pin pointed the very Locations of the hollow attacks on the Orange Islands that should delay those twerps so we can send The Hollow Birds to fight the real Birds said Aizen

Yes Valencia Island, Mikan Island, Navel Island, Mandarin Island, Trovatopolis Island, Trovita Island, Kumquat Island, Pummelo Island, and last Shamoudi Island all we need to do is send some Hollows to stall the brats and soon we will Draw those birds to their Doom Lawrence III Said with a Grimmicing Smile

Good here are some Grunts to come with you said Giovanni bringing in Some Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Rocket Grunts who have been turned into Arrancars

Consider it Done Said Lawrence in his Flying Ship releasing Hollow Moltres, Hollow Zapdos, and Hollow Articuno and began to attack the 3 real birds on their Respective Islands.

This looks Really Bad :Muttered Slowking

* * *

So that's Why Brock You Left said Misty

Yeah She Had a Husband and I never knew about They Forced me to Leave Valencia after Mr. Ivy Beat Me Into a pulp It was a setup and She only wanted to take advantage of me because of my love for the girls and so they Kicked me out I Tried to look for you Ash on The Orange Islands but I couldn't find you so I Took the nearest Boat to Pallet Town .

Wow Brocko you had it Rough but don't worry you've moved on with your life and that's that said Ash

Yeah your right and thanks for the Support Everyone said Brock

Hold up i'm picking up a hollow on a nearby Island this Way said Toshiro

Hey isn't that Valencia Island said Gary

It is said Tracey Hey Brock we're going to stop here cause there's a hollow on the Island

Do as you all want i'm staying here I don't ever want to see that Cunt Ivy or her Jackass Father cried Brock

Well it doesn't matter cause we got to fight this Hollow Spirit anyway Brock said Ichigo

They all landed on Valencia Island and Battled a Hollow Venomoth and Tracey Used His Scyther and Him and Renji combined their attack to Weaken it to Capture it with the Hollowball and Free The Dark Spirit from the Venomoth.

Ash Misty is that you Guys yelled a Familiar Voice

Oh it's You Professor Ivy what do you want to make Brock Miserable Again said Misty

No I came to say i'm sorry where is he anyway said Ivy

He Wants nothing to do with you anymore So Stay Away From my Man Said Rangiku hitting Ivy with a Violent Slap to the Face

Well if that's the way it's going to be than fine Leave Valencia Island and don't come back i'm through being friends you with you Degenerates if that's the way your going to be towards me after all these years Cried Ivy Leaving Crying

Wow I think we Hurt Her Feelings Guys Said Ash

I Sense Another Hollow on another Island Let's get Moving

They Then Made their way toward the other Islands Eliminating The Hollow Spirits from the Pokemon and Having Some Reunions With Old Friends Includind Loreli who Brock wen't into Pervert Mode after Misty Hit him With the Mallet that led to a Catfight between Loreli and Rangiku

Yeah Well I have Bigger Boobs than You Slut Yelled Rangiku

You Wish you had my Boobs you Skank Yelled Loreli

Both Rangiku and Loreli Rolled into the Mud and Began to tear their Clothes off Brock was Looking In Full Pervert Mode Trying To Be The Ref; Misty, Rukia, and Orihime were facepalming; Gary, Ash, Tracey, Ichigo, Uryuu, Chad, Renji and Ikkaku were doing WWE Like commentary; and Toshiro was looking away in Disgust.

However the fight ended when more hollows were spotted on other Islands Toshiro Yelled at Everyone to come on Toshiro and Loreli Both Cleaned Up and Were Seperated once Loreli joined the group and Ash Realized he has to get to Shimoudi to find Melody and The Arrancars were Delaying Every Possible Chance to get their Quicker.

Than Ash got into a Fight with Danny and Rudy for flirting with Misty even Ichigo got a shot in for trying to flirt with Rukia. Than they made their way to Pummelo and After the help from Drake they Defeated Hollow Dragonite and released the Dark Spirit from Dragonite

Finally They all made it to Shimoudi Island but it was already Under attack as the 3 real birds were fighting Hollowfied Clones causind Destruction amongst the island Ash had Dark feeling

We Must Find Melody and Get to Slowking's shrine Ordered Ash as he and Crew went into the City to find Melody where uckuly she spotted them down the Street

Ash Misty Tracey is that you Guys

Melody

Ash Misty Tracey and Melody all hug eachother as Melody cries

I've Missed you guys so much said Melody who are they said Melody still Crying

That's Brock he was on Valencia Island back than, That's Gary he used to be Rivals with Ash But they're friends now she is Loreli from the Elite 4 who lives on Mandarin Island, and they are Ichigo, Rukia, Ikkaku, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Chad, Uryuu, and Orihime said Tracey introducing everyone To Melody

It's Nice to meet all of you said Melody but we half to cut the reunion short some weird Creatures are Attacking Moltes, Zapdos, and Articuno and we must hurry and save them.

With they all got on a Boat and Melody Drove the boat and fast as she could to the Sacred Shrine to Lugia

and so we meet again Chosen One said Lawrence with an Evil Smile

Both Ichigo and Ash's groups have made it to Shimoudi Island along with Loreli and Melody will the 3 titans and the Hollow Clones cause a new Apocolypse Will Lugia awaken again and Will both Ichigo and Ash Stop Lawrence III and Save The Orange Islands from the Threat of the Arrancars find out in the Next Chapter The Power of Two

Sorry for the long wait I've just been getting over excited this fic 1 thing 2 it's Spring 3 that I lost some sleep and needed a rest from this Fic so yeah i'll update regularly however I am going to take a short break to work on a new fic Spring Break 2010 Isle Delfino a SSB Fanfic that mixes a Vacation between the Smashers and the Crazyness of Spring Break but that Fic will be Short and Be Finished so I Can comtinue Work on this Fic and Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros over the Summer so enjoy this Chapter and i'll put the next chapter up later this week hopefully so enjoy yourselves peeps.


	5. Final Showdown Part 1

This will be the First of the Last Chapters because i'm finishing this fic and continuing to work on my Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros Fic so enjoy the last chapters peeps

Chapter 5: The Final Showdown Part 1

Mewtwo was watching the whole battle from his brivate sanctuary as all the Pokemon were starting to gather and the shy was turning dark. Than Giovanni appeared behind Mewtwo

You have Arrived Giovanni why are you here and why are you doing this asked Mewtwo

Silly Creationto dawn in a new era for darkness and despair said Giovanni

By Cloning Pokemon into Hollows and Using them to kill all the Pokemon and Humans for World domination yelled Mewtwo

That's exactley the plan Mewtwo you remember that Cybernetic clone I Created of you to crash that brat Gary well i've brought it back as a hollow said Giovanni

what no you didn't cried Mewtwo

I did now time to meet your makers who you killed said Giovanni

soon Mewtwo was confronted by the Hollow Spirits of the Scientist who created Mewtwo whom he destroyed in a fire now those scientist are now Arrancars who were followed by a Hollow version of Mewtwo who looked at the real Mewtwo as they stared down

This place is not appropriate for the final battle we shall take this in our own turf Hueco Mundo said Giovanni as a portal open transporting everyone to Hueco Mundo

* * *

Meanwhile on Shimoudi Island Ash, Ichigo, Misty, Rukia, Brock, Ikkaku, Tracey, Renji, Gary, Toshiro, Melody, Orihime, Loreli, Rangiku, Uryuu, and Chad were fighting off hollow pokemon soon afterwards they were joined by Richie and Bruno who were told to goby Professor Oak now they were all comming up with a plan

Ok here's the plan we split up and collect the 3 Orbs on the islands we bring them back here and Melody plays her song ordered Ash

There was never anythin said in the legend about that but at this point we have no choice we must split up and get the orbs said Melody

Me, Ichigo, Tracey, and Renji will go to lightning island said Ash

Me Rukia, Gary, and Toshiro will go to fire island said Misty

and I will go with Ikkaku Rangiku and Loreli to ice island said Brock don't worry i'll behave myself this is serious to all the Pokemon and Humans

Then I will stay here with Orihime, Chad, Bruno, Uryuu, and Richie and defend the shrine said Melody

with that being said they all got on seperate boats and made their way to the islands

on fire island Misty, Rukia, Gary and Toshiro were foghting off a swarm off Hollow Beedrills and Scythers and avoiding getting in the way of Moltres and Hollow Moltres who were fighting near fire island

Ahh Welcome children too bad you won't be getting this orb said the leader of team magma

We'll se about that as the trainers and reapers readied their battle positions as they let out all their pokemon to fight the hollow pokemon as the human battled the Arrancar versions of Team Magma as blow after blow was reigned down as blood was staining the pedestal that contained the Fire Orb as Gary Slayed a Magma Arrancar and grabbed the Orb with all his strength and grabbed it as they finished off Team Magma

All right lets get back to the shrine said Gary

On Ice Island Brock and Ikkaku ware killing all the Aqua Arrancars Wile Rangiku protected Loreli as an apology for the catfight that happened a while back Loreli was no reaper but she did use her experience from Pokemon Training in the Elite 4 to fight off the hollow Pokemon as Brock would use his strenth to pull the Ice Orb

Ok We've got the Ice Orb now lets hurry ordered Brock

on Lightning Island Ash, Tracey, Ichigo and Renji were Fighting galactic members but most noticeably Hunter J

Just Give up this World belongs to the Arrancars said Hunter J

Not without a fight you Bitch said Ichigo than Pikachu saw Zapdos as the Hollow Zapdos Shot a Bolt of lighning toward Zapdos but it missed and Hit Hunter Jthan Tracey's Marril used Water Gun and Ash's Squirtle used Hydro Pump to dose Hunter J than Pikachu and Zapdos combined their electric attacks to electrocute Hunter J than Ash and Ichigo held their Swords and Implaed and Decapetated Hunter J into a pool of her own blood as Ash grabbed the Lightning Orb with all his strength from it's pedestal.

Ok Now lets head back to the shrine ordered Ash

Meanwhile on the Shrine Melody, Orihime, Chad, Bruno, Uryuu, and Richie for fighting off the Arrancar Rockets and Hollow Pokemon as muchas they could than Three boats were comming as they made were way toward Shore as the rest of the group members finished off every last Arrancar Staining the Shrine floor with Blood.

Ok Everyone has the Orbs Ash take the Treasures to the shrine Melody you play the Guardians song said Slowking as Ash Placed the 3 treasures on the Shrine of each respective Island. as Melody played Lugia's Song on her Ocarina.

So Our Plan failed but the real battle shal now begin said Giovanni

Let us call back the hollow pokemon and make our way toward Hueco Mundo where the real battle shall begin said Aizen

The Fighting stopped and the hollow birds left through an Eyeshapped portal back to it's world than Lugia approached the Group

The fight here on Earth is over but the real battle is about to begin everone I Will Take you to Heuco Mundo the World of the Hollows there we shall finish the fight once and for all said Lugia as everyone got on Lugia and made their way into the Portal before it closed taking everyone including the 3 Birds Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno to Heuco Mundo along with the Heros on Lugias Back.

To Be Continued


	6. Final Showdown Part 2

Chapter 6 Final Showdown Part 2

(There's Going to be a fight between Hollow Ichigo and Dark Ash Later on so look for it)

Everyone made it to Heuco Mundo safely and saw all the Arrancars and Hollow Pokemon were there waiting for the final battle there the group was met by none other than Mewtwo

Ash, children so nice to see you all again as you can see all the pokemon are being outnumbered by these hollow demons we must hurry and end this battle once and for all

Right Yelled Ash and Ichigo while the rest nodded

Soon all the Arrancars and Team Rocket were gathered together ready for the final battle as all the pokemon stared down the hollow pokemon

Ash Ketchum, Ichigo Kurosaki you finaly made it are you ready to die said Aizen as he saw the group all ready for battle

No not to you your the one that's going to pay for turning pokemon and cloning pokemon into hollows yelled Ash

That and were ready to finish this fight once and for all Aizen yelled Ichigo

Ash is that you "son" said a mysterious voice

Huh who's there and am I your "SON" said Ash

Ash this is your Father surrender now and We will spare your life said the voice

No never I will never abandon my friends I would rather die than watch my friends die in battle and the pokemon too yelled Ash

Fine have it your way you miserable brat said the voice as he stepped from the shadows revealing himself to be none other than the Boss of Team Rocket Giovanni

huh Your my father the leader of Team Rocket cried Ash

Yes you see a long time ago before you and your group of friends were born I had a relationship with your mother Deliah she was once a member of Team Rocket and was the love of my life than I found out she was pregnant than that old fool Samuel Oak met your mother than she had an affair with another male she left Team Rocket and you were born soon after so I sent My troops to kill Oak's son Grant who happens to be the father of you Gary

YOU KILLED MY FATHER YOU COLD BLOODED BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU yelled Gary

We also killed a few more people including Misty's Parents, Brocks Mother, and Tracey's Parents cause we knew the day would come when you all would meet and go on your precious journeys, catching pokemon, collecting badges, making friends, competing in pokemon leagues, the reason behind your success is because of that Pikachu

Pikachu has been there for me for all my life how can you say such disparaging remarks about my Pikachu and MY FRIENDS

Your Friends have been your weakness your whole life deep down inside you hate them all I know this because you were lying in the ground for days in the viridian forest in a come after trying to escape those Spearows you suffered affter effects which caused you to break from some of your friends namely Tracey and Misty

That's a lie Misty had to watch over the Gym because of her sisters, Tracey wanted to become Professor Oak's Assistant, Brock wanted to Help Professor Ivy but he got humilated they left on their own not because of me.

Misty, Brock, Tracey, Gary the Truth is your friend Ash hates you and wants you all dead

no don't believe a word he says Ash said Tracey

Ash we've been friends for so many years don't believe anything that comes out of his mouth said Brock

Ash don't listen to him fight him said Misty

Make him pay for all of the damage he has done to all our friends, famalies, and Pokemon said Gary

Ash fell to his knees holding his head in his hands as soon a Dark Blue and Purple Auora surrouned Ash's body and soon his eyes turned Blood Red and a Satanic smile appeared on Ash's face; the Dark form of Ash Ketchum jumped up in the air and Punched Both Brock and Tracey laying them out cold.

You were never my friends you were just my puppets to become Pokemon Master said Dark Ash

Ash snap out of it man said Gary grabbing Dark Ash by the Shoulders only to also get knocked in the jaw

Pika Pi Pikachu Pi Pi Ka Chu (Ash stop were your friends Giovanni is in your head) than Dark Ash kicked Pikachu and sent the electrical mouse flying

than Dark Ash Turned around to look at Misty who was scared to death as she tried to run but tripped and fell as Dark Ash tried to make a move on her Hello Misty wanna give me a kiss hissed Dark Ash Before Ichigo tackled Dark Ash to the ground

Ash stop were your friends Giovanni has possesed you fight the demon in you

I believe you are mistaken Kurosaki, Ash was possesed by a king who possesed his body however after the king was defeated some of the corrupted darkness still live in his body now he's under no control

stay out of my way Soul Reaper or you shall die

Than Ichigo Put his hand over face and some dark purple auora surrounded Ichigo; if that's the way your going to play than two can play at that game BANKAI yelled ichigo as the dark auora surrounded his body as a mask appeared on Ichigo's face than I shall take you down even if I half to destroy you hissed Hollow Ichigo

You don't scare me Hollow You shall be the one to die hissed Dark Ash

Both Dark Ash and Hollow Ichigo Fought eachother while both sides were watching in horror

Espada Arrancars and Team Rocket Arrancars attack them now :ordered Aizen as the Arrancars began to attack the soul reapers and the pokemon trainers

Meanwhile Mewtwo was Watching and saw what was happening between Ichigo and Ash; Ash has been possesed there must be a way for him to controll that dark energy and use it to fight Giovanni but how said Mewtwo before getting hit by a Shadow Ball from Hollow Mewtwo

So you want to fight lets fight said mewtwo as they both fought while Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Ho-Oh, and Lugia all fought their Hollow forms and were soon joined by Entei, Suicune, and Raikou to fight their hollow forms as Pokemon all over joined the fight as they all fought hollow forms of themselves

The Final Battle has begun will our heroes save Ash and Ichigo and Fight Giovanni and Aizen will the Pokemon be allright can All of our heroes destroy the darkness and bring forth and fight out in the Epic Conclusion in the next Chapter.

To Be Continued


	7. Final Showdown Part 3

Chapter 7: Final Showdown Part 3

Dark Ash and Hollow Ichigo were fighting and destroying eachother while both of their respective groups were trying to seperate them; "**You can't kill ME SOUL REAPER NOW YOU SHALL FALL INTO ETERNAL DAMNATION**" hissed Dark Ash

"**Ash I'm trying to talk some sense into you buddy**" said Hollow Ichigo; "Just Shut up and FIGHT Kurosaki" yelled Dark Ash, "Fine I Will Destroy Whatever you are" said Hollow Ichigo

Then All of a Sudden Mewtwo appeared with a glowing white Orb; Ashton Michael Ketchum Stop this isn't you, you can control this dark spirit and use it to defeat the Arrancars just think of your friends, your family, and your Pokemon cried Mewtwo

**SHUT UP YOU CLONE I WILL NOT SUCCOMB TO YOUR LIES** yelled Dark Ash but all of a sudden a familiar Squeaky Voice Was Heard: _Mewtwo Hurry I don't have Much Longer; Misty, Brock Tracey, Gary, Ichigo everyone Help me Hold My Body Down, and Mewtwo Shatter the orb on my head now _said The Voice of Ash who was trying to talk through The Darkness

**What YOU, YOU WILL NEVER BE FREE YOU MISERABLE WORM **:said Dark Ash before Hollow Ichigo Grabbed a hold of him; **Brock, Tracey, Gary, Bruno, Richie, Ikkaku, Renji, Toshiro, Chad, Uryuu, Everyone Hold Him Down**

Everyone followed Ichigo's lead as they all held down Dark Ash where Mewtwo had the Shining Orb

Ash It's for your own good and for you to control this Dark Power to defeat the Arrancars and the Hollows once and for all Said Mewtwo

**No Get Off Me I'LL KILL YOU ALL **:Screamed Dark Ash; _MEWTWO DO IT NOW _Yelled Ash from the inside of Dark Ash

Than Mewtwo shattered The Orb on Ash's Head Blinding Everyone with a blinding flash of light as soon shades of darkness appeared swirling into the body of Ash Ketchum as Ash fell into Unconsiosness

He's going to be fine when he wakes up he'll have his new strength to finish this battle said Mewtwo

Then Ash began to stir up and awaken; UUUhhhhh where am I said Ash who was then greeted by Pikachu; Pi Pi Pi Pika Pika Pika Chu Pika Pi (Ash Your back we wera all woried about you) I'm sorry for scaring you buddy will you ever forgive me Pikachu? said Ash Pi Pikachu (Your Forgiven) Hahaha laughed Ash as he got to his feet

Feeling better said Ichigo

Yeah sure do now I can contorl the Dark Power in me let's find Aizen and Giovanni , said Ash

Right said Ichigo

Oh Before we go I'm sorry Misty, Brock, Tracey, and Gary I never ment to hurt any of you but I was possesed I had no contorl so do you guys forgive me

Ash it was never your fault but we forgive you aid Misty

Same here longtime friend said Brock

I forgive you my Brother from Another Mother said Tracey

As long as your still our Ashy Boy we forgive you said Gary

Don't forget me Chosen one Yelled Melody who was watching the battle with Orihime

Thank's everyone now Ichigo let's finish this war once and for all said Ash

Right lets do this said Ichigo as the two pounded their fists in friendship

Aww how touching is this please your all about to make me vomit said the voice of Grimmjow who appeared along with Lawrence III

Friendship that word alone makes me want to throw up myself you all make me sick but as of now Aizen and Giovanni are creating the ultimate Hollow Pokemon Spirit this time with the help of the lord of the Underworld said Lawrence with a grimmicing smile.

What no how dare you you can't do that said Ichigo

We do how we please now not only are we going to rule the Spirit world but the world of the Living and the Pokemon World and there's nothing you Children are going to do about said Grimmjow

We'll se about that said Ash but before he moved a step Gary stepped in and had something to say

Ash Toshiro and I will fight Griimjow and Lawrence III you and Ichigo go ahead and fight Giovanni and Aizen listen Ash We've known eachther since we were babies we've had our ups and down and our friendships and rivalries if anyting happens all I can say is if we were to all die we will die in battle together as a unity of both Pokemon Trainers and Soul Reapers said Gary

Thanks Gary If anything happens to me watch over Misty, Pikachu and my Mom for me said Ash as the two longtime rivals and friends shook hands maybe for the final time.

and as Ichigo was to started to walk Toshiro stepped in front of him; Ichigo sometimes you can be aggervating and an asshole but if anyone were to call me their "Little Buddy" it's you me and Gary will take care of Grimmjow and Lawrence III you and Ash finish off Aizen and Giovanni if anything happens to you i'll look after your little sisters for you

Thanks Little Buddy This battle will end with all of us ass the winners said Ichgo as he and Toshiro pounded their fists together in friendship maybe for the first and only time

Toshiro and Gary stood in battle stance with Grimmjow and Lawrence III as they all charged at eachother in battle then all of a sudden Jessie James, Butch, Cassidy, and Even Professor Ivy and her Husband appeared to the Shock of Brock.

We meet again Brock said Ivy with an Evil Smile Brock after those hurtful words you said about me I commited Suicide as did my Husband Earnest did to than we became Arrancars to get our revenge on you

Ivy you aren't going to ruin my life anymore said Brock as he and Ikkaku were both ready to fight as both Loreli and Rangiku stood next to him to fight the Ivy's

Brock Buddy We're in this together let's finish this once and for all said Ikkaku

Don't wory sweetheart we're fighting with you said Rangiku

I've never liked Ivy in the First place but now I hate Ivy even more said Loreli

Hey Brocko your fighting alongside 2 beautiful girls it's a dream come true for you Bro said Ash

Defitnently but it'll be a nightmare if we lose but we will win this fight Ash you and Ichigo good luck save us all We've known eachother for almost forever and I will always be your friend no matter what said Brock

Thank's Brock good luck in your fight said Ash as the 2 hugged

Good Luck Kurosaki take 1 for the team said Ikkaku

You've got my word Ikkaku said Ichigo

Than Jessie, James, Cassidy, and Butch stepped in to fight before being confronted by Tracey, Misty, Renji, and Rukia

Your Gonna pay you Orange Haired Twerp for that 1999 joke screamed Jessie

and this is trouble that's been made Quadrouple but for you twerps said James as Butch and Cassidy nodded

chigo the four of us will take on the 4 most Outdated Villians in history remember we're your firends and we'll always be your friends no matter what said Renji

Renji everyone says were like brothers that's cause we are by heart finish these Outdated Clowns off once and for all and make them wish it was still 1999 said Ichigo as he and Renji shook hands in friendship

Ichigo there's something I wan't to tell you said Rukia I know i've been hard on you but it's just that I've been finding it hard to hide my feelings but Ichigo Kurosaki ................I........I..............I LOVE YOU said Rukia as she planted a kiss on Ichigo that shocked everyone.

Thanks Rukia I love you to said Ichigo

Hey Ash Good luck Bro you've been the only family i've had when we met on Tangello Island I knew I had friends who would lead me to Professor Oak and now my dream came true but at the same time we grew to become the Best of Friends We drove Misty crazy on the Orange Islands and we were pretty much inseperable but in a way Ash I feel like throughout the years we've been like brothers I even took care of your mom while you were away on your journeys just like you asked me to and when I came on another Journey With you we had fun together Ash Thank you man for everything your the Brother I always wanted and the family I always needed said Tracey

Thanks Trace I can never replace you and Brock because you both are my best friends in the world and I can never trade that for anything said Ash as he and Tracey Hugged

Hey Ash there's something I need to tell you I.............I..............I LOVE YOU said Misty as she and Ash Kissed

Mist I hope we can get married some day and Start a family said Ash

Me To Just Becareful and don't die on me Ash said Misty

Tracey you heard this when me and Misty get married I wan't you and Brock to be my Best Men said Ash

You Got it I Tracey Dylan Sketchit Will be honered to share the roll as best man with Brock at your wedding Ash said Tracey

thanks everyone Come on Ichigo let's finish this once and for all said Ash

got it oh no more arrancars said Ichigo; Chad, Uryuu protect Orihime guys

Got it Ichigo said Uryuu

.......................Yes Ichigo said Chad

Richie Bruno you guys Protect Melody from the Arrancars to ordered Ash

You Got it said Richie

I Will also fight for this world and for the pokemon and for the safety of this girl you have my word said Bruno

as the heroes and the villians all battled While Ash and Ichigo confronted Giovanni and Aizen

Your Late but no more delays it's time to introduce our greatest Creation said Aizen

and we have our hollows, the Spirits of the Underworld and The Devil himself to thank for this said Giovanni as a Huge Hollowfied Demon like Creature appeared with a Horse like head with horns, Razor Sharp Teeth, Claws, A Triangular Tail, and Bat Like Wings it almost looked like the Devil himself

meet Hollow MissingNo now with the obsorbed powers of Mewtwo, Mew, Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Suicune, Raikou, and Entei combined with the powers of hollows and the demons of the underworld your souls now belong to the Arrancars saiid Aizen

Both Ichigo and Ash looked Terified at this Massive Hollow Demon Pokemon they couldn't believe the arrancars would do something this intense but now it looks like they have a huge battle on their hands can our heroes win or will all hope be lost find out in the next chapter The Final Showdown Grand Finale

Rate and Review if you have any questions about my fic or anyother projects or future projects ask me in the reviews like Why is Ash's Middle Name Michael and Tracey's Middle Name Dylan and Why is MissingNo in this fic in the form of a demon as away i'm all ears and if you want to know my opinion on the Rumored Live Action Bleach Movie I'll tell ya so review and i'll try to speed up with the chapters.


	8. The Final Nail in the Coffin

Before I begin I'm going to make 1 Last Chapter an Epilogue where both the Pokemon and Bleach Groups do Random Hilarious Things think of it as "Anime Jackass" so enjoy the final storyline Chapter

Chapter 8: The Final Nail in the Coffin

Whoa can we defeat this thing cried Ash

I'm not so sure but we got to try said Ichigo BANKAI: Yelled Ichigo putting his hand over his face placing the hollow mask on

DARKNESS CONSUME ME: Yelled Ash as He Transformed into Dark Ash lets Fight as Ash threw His Pokeballs and released all his Pokemon for the fight, all of Ash's Pokemon were also covered with Darkness from Ash's Controlled Dark Form. Ichigo than let out his Pokemon all wearing Hollow Masks and Yellow Eyes as Both Ash and Ichigo Sprung their Attack on hollow MissingNo.

Meanwhile The Soul Reapers and Pokemon Trainers Were fighting off The Arrancars, Blood was spilling and The Pokemon were all lending helping hands in defeating every last Hollow and Arrancar

This ends Here said Toshiro as He Blew Ice wich combined With The Hydro Pump from Gary's Blastoise Deep Freezing Both Grimmjow and Lawrence III then Gary used Arcanine's Fire Blast to melt The Deep frozen Grimjow and Lawrence III destroying the 2 Arrancars

Good work kid said Toshiro

Don't think me thank the Pokemon the deserve the credit said Gary

Well than thank you Pokemon for your help said Toshiro

Blase Toise(Your Welcome)

We better go help Ash and Ichigo siad Gary

Right said Toshiro as they both ran to help Ash and Ichigo

Professor Ivy was Unconscious on the ground as both Loreli and Rangiku looked at her

We wan't you to have peace but you were to Selfish and yo caused Brock to go mad but now you will apologize to Brock and you can live free in the Soul Society Said Rangiku

Ikkaku held his Zanpakuto toward's Mr Ivy's as Brock's Ninetails was ready to spit fire; any last words you heartless, Selfish, Asshole said Ikkaku

Yeah Go to Hell said Mr. Ivy flipping off both Brock and Ikkaku

Suit Yourself BANKAI yelled Ikkaku as his Zanpakuto covered with red and fire from Ninetails Fire Spin as Brock took his Zanpakuto and covered it with Ninetails's Fire as Geodude lifted Mr. Ivy and pushed him into the Attack as both attacks destroyed Mr. Ivy

Brock I have something to say I'm sorry what I did to you back on Valencia Island I shoul've told you I was married but you were to obsessive that you wouldn't listen to me so I had to do what I had to do do you forgive me asked Ivy

It should be me apologizing I acted like a jerk to you and I'm obsessed with women but now I know what I did was horrible and I feel Bad Ivy i'm sorry I want you and your husband to find peace in the soul society.

But Brock why asked Ikkaku

I've been carrying this burden for a long time it's time for some closure to this Ikkaku raise you Zanpakuto and send them on their way said Brock

Ok said Ikkaku stamping Mr. Ivy sending him to the Soul Society

Rangiku Drew her Zanpakuto stamping Ivy's head sending her to the soul society

are you ok Brock asked Ikkaku

i'm fine we better go help Ash and Ichigo said Brock as they all made their way to help them out

Tracey, Renji, Misty, and Rukia were fighting the 4 Arrancar Rockets

Ready Mist said Rukia

back at you Ruk said Misty as Rukia blew Ice out and Combined with Misty's Water Pokemon They Deep Freezed Butch and Cassidy and Misty used her Mallet and Rukia used her Zanpakuto and smashed them to ice cubes wich would be sent to the Underworld

Jessie and James were at the mercy of Tracey and Renji

Please We're Begging you were sorry for everything begged James

How are we going to believe you after all the times you tried to steal Ash's Pikachu and other Pokemon

We want to be good guys now we're sick of our bosses's mistretment we want to fight with you Guys said Jessie

Meowth that's right we want to help you all if you let us do that we will never ever steal another pokemon for as long as we live

Fine but if you try anything funny we will kill you ourselves said Misty

We Cross our Hearts said Jessie, James, and Meowthas their Arrancar Clothes Changed into the Kimono's of the Soul Reapers

We're Soul Reapers now said James

Now lets help the Twerps and save the world let's go said Jessie

Meowth that's right

Fine Let's Just Hurry I hope it's not to late said Misty before Melody and Orihime stopped them

wait we have something to say said Orihime

Guys Good luck Tracey take care you and Ash are like Blood Brothers help him and be there for him you to Misty you two love eachother and I understand why, and Tracey I Love You said Melody as she Planted a kiss on Tracey and Tracey kissed her back wich got some looks from everyone

Renji becareful watch out for Ichigo you to Rukia said Orhime giving Renji a light kiss on the Cheek

Thanks Melody Thanks Orihime you 2 stay behind we'll finish this fight once and for all said Misty

We Promise We'll be back said Rukia as herself, Misty, Tracey, Renji, Jessie, James, and Meowth all made their way to fight alongside Ichigo and Ash

Melody Orihime both girls turned around to see Professor Oak and Kisuke Urahara with the GS Ball

where's Ash and Ichigo said Kisuke

they're fighting Giovanni and Aizen said Melody

We Opened the GS Ball the Pokemon inside is the key to defeating the Hollow MissingNo Wich they are fighting against come on lets find them said Oak

Right said Orihime as the 4 of them followed and would be followed By Chad, Bruno, Uryuu, and Richie all ready for the final Battle

both Ash and Ichigo were battered and Bloody even in their Altered forms but Hollow Missingno was also battered as well

Ash Ichigo your not fighting this battle alone said Mewtwo who threw a Psychic Ball at MissingNo and damaged it quite a bit

What makes you so sure you can destroy me Psychic

I Brought some friends with me replied Mewtwo as just about every legendary Pokemon Let an Onslought of attacks on Hollow MissingNo

Fool you can't Defeat me cried the Hollow Pokemon

We think we can said all of Ash and Ichigo's friends to join the fight ready Ash Ready Ichigo let's do this together they all said in Unity

Right said both Ichigo and Ash

Ash Ichigo Use this to your advantage said Professor Oak throwing the GS Ball as the Ball Opened as a white light and an Angelic Pokemon appeared Wearing Gold and Silver armor, White Wings, A Halo, and weilding both a Sword and a Bow

Ash Ketchum, Ichigo Kurosaki come inside my body we shall defeat this demon said the Mysterious Pokemon as both Ichigo and Ash entered it

No it can't be Angello said Hollow MissingNo

This fight ends here for you as Angello weilds its Mystical Sword as Slashes Hollow MissingNo's Chest as the Hollow Roared in pain as it's Blood spilled the sands of Heuco Mundo

No Blood MY BLOOD! YOU ARE GOING TO BE Destroyed but the Hollow was attacked by an Arrow wich hit the opened wound

Now Legendary Pokemon combine your powers into my sword and lets land the final attack as all of the Pokemon combined their Powers into Angello's Sword All of Ash and Ichigo's friends used their powers to Hold the Monster some got knocked down while the rest lied unconcious but it didn't matter Angello was fully Powered and Delivered it's final blow

DIE MONSTER yelled Angello Slashing and Decapitating Hollow Missing No and it's torso that was already Cut by the Fighting Angel Pokemon However Giovanni and Aizen Escaped Badly Injured as The Underworld was about to take their Souls for all eternity

Uryuu Grandson stop this please save me pleaded Aizen

Save yourself after all the things you did do you think i'll forgive you GO TO HELL I HAVE A NEW FAMILY NOW ICHIGO FINISH HIM OFF NOW

Ichigo Raised his Zanpakuto and Impailed Aizen through his black heart as the hands of the Underworld dragged Aizen

Boss We Quit Team Rocket said James

You can't order us around anymore said Jessie

I'm not the Top Cat and now you ain't the top Dog anymore said Meowth

No i'm sorry Ash my son please don't I'll change i'm your father pleaded Giovanni

I Have a Father his name is Samuel Oak said Ash taking his Zanpakuto and Impailed Giovanni through his Black heart as the hands of the Underworld Dragged Giovaani as The Doors Closed the Battle was finaly over as a Bram of light appeared transporting all the Heroes back to Lugia's Shrine on Shimoudi Island

It's Over We Won said Ash

We Sure did Good Teamwork Ash said Ichigo as they both high fived and dropped to the ground laughing as did everyone else signifying the end of a long battle to the end the Arrancars and Team Rocket are finished.

The End?

Well I'm making one more chapter and it's going to be the funniest chapter ever so hang on you'll all never look at both Pokemon and Bleach the Same Way Again Read and Review.


	9. Epilogue

This will be the Final Chapter of this great Pokemon and Bleach Crossover this will be a very fun chapter but after this I will continue work on other projects so enjoy this final chapter.

Weeks have passed since the defeat of the Arracars defeat peace was returning to both Karakura Town and Viridian City as both towns officialy became neighboring towns a Pokemon Center had been built in Karkura Town as well as an official Pokemon Gym run by none other than Ichigo

Ichigo Closed down the gym to spend the day with his friends as he picked up his phone to call Ash

Yo Ash you ready ok meet you in the woods area ok be their said Ichigo hanging up the phone before

IIIIIIICCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOO yelled a very Hyperactive Guy With Brown Hair named Keigo

Hey Keigo want to come with me on a hike and picnic asked Ichigo

Sure ok let's go

Minutes later Ichigo and Keigo met up with Rukia, Chad, Uryuu, Ikkaku, Renji, Orihime, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ash, Misty Brock, Tracey, Melody, Richie, Gary, Loreli, and Bruno

Hey Ichigo who's he asked Ash

He's Keigo a friend of minefrom school

Wait your Ash Ketchum It's nice to meat the greatest Pokemon Trainerof all time best of all Ash and Ichigo are friends Take A picture of me with the greatest People ever as a flash of light and a picture appeared of Keigo with a disgruntled Ash and Ichigo

Whhoooooww those are huge Tits Keigo said looking at Loreli before getting hit in the head with a mallet from Rukia as Rukia began to drag keigo by the ear Keigo don't act like Brock thanks Mist for the Mallet said Rukia

No Problem Ruk said misty Smiling as they alll began to hike the mountains and of course some complaining

My feet are sore can we stop to rest whined Rangiku

Rangiku your wearing High Heels on a hike hat were you thinking

Hey Come on i'm fashioete besides Brock said it was sexy

Yeah Rangiku hey how bout I stay here and massage your feet

Aww come on your not serious can't you all do that at the picnic area whined Toshiro

Come on Rangiku I'll give you a piggyback ride said Brock

Ok Ride Me Horsey said Rangiku as Brock gallaped and Neighed like a Rapidash

Toshiro facepalmed as Rukia was ridingIchigo Followed by Melody on Tracey, Misty on Ash, Orihime on Renji, Loreli on Keigo and Keigo's sister who unexpectedly showed up to piggyback on Ikkaku as Uryuu and Richie we're doing commentary

We are here at the Piggy back derby much more fun than the Kentucky Derbyplace your bets everyone siad Richie

Well Richard who are you betting on in this race asked Uryuu

well i'll say Tracey and Melody what about you Oreo said Richie

That's Uryuu and my money is on Ikkaku and Keigo's sister

.........................I'm going with.................Renji and Orihime said Chad

Go Ash and Misty said Bruno

Let's Go Brock and Rangiku cheered Gary

I'm going with my Bro Ichigo and Rukia said Toshiro finaly getting into the spirit following the race

but as a shocker the only one to cross the finish line first suprisingly was Keigo and Loreli who passed Brock and Rangiku now everyone was setting up for the Picnic

as everyone sat on the blanket shoes off eating lunch and Their Pokemon began to eat as well

Misty and Ash were sharing their food as Misty Fed Ash a Grape and Both Smiled as Ash Wiggled his Socked Feet on Misty's Feet as she laughed

Melody was sitting in Tracey's lap both enjoying the gentle breezes Tracey was wearing socks but Melody's feet were bare but they let the soft breezes cool their feet and both laughed

Brock was giving Rangiku a foot massage because of his suggestion for her to wear high heeled boots wich saw Rangiku enjoy this comfort

Keigo was Happy as Loreli began playing with Keigo's hair as keigo felt very satisfied

Keigo's sister Mizuho was givving Ikkaky a neck massage much to his embarasment and hidden feeling for the girl but he didn't want to disapoint Brock so he enjoyed it

Renji and Orihime were cuddling and enjoying and sharing their lunch with eachother

Rukia was laying on Ichigo's chest enjoying the day

Toshiro was letting the Breezes cool off his socked feet as was Gary

Kon and Pikachu were going to play a prank on Uryuu who was sitting on his knees talking witch Richie

Kon had a feaher and began to tickle the back of Uryuu's knees since he was wearing Shorts and Pikachu wiggled it's tail on the Bottoms of Uryuu Socked Feet

Uryuu noticed it and spilled cream soda on his shirt as everyone laughed

Damnit Kon yelled Uryuu

What it was funny

Than Jigglypuff apeared and sung it's lullaby wich put everyone to sleep than Jigglypuff got angry opened the marker and drew on everyone's faces as everyone woke up too see markings all over their faces

So what do you guys want to do now said Ash

Hey Ash I have an Idea you know that show Jackass

Yeah

Well I was thinking we go around playing crazy pranks

That sounds like a plan let's do this as they all had diabolical plans

Brock and Rangiku came into a Radio Shack wearing tracksuits

Yeah were looking for a home stereo system said Brock

that plays cotton eye joe said Rangiku

than the RS Employee played the loudest stereo with Cotton Eye Joe Playing

Brock and Rangiku let's party babe

They both ripped of their track suits wearing Thongs Cowboy Boots Hats Chaps Vests and Rangiku and Brock Dancing on a Horse Head on a Stick and A laso Dancing when people in the store screamed in horror

Than the manager threw them out of the store

C'mon we just want to party said Brock

Hi i'm Ichigo and I feel like kicking my dad's ass all day today

7:03 AM Ichigo Burst down the Bathroom door and beats up Mr. Kurosaki

Damnit Ichigo I half to go to work, Jerkoff, Stoppit, Will you stop said Mr. Kurosaki shoving Ichigo to the ground

8:15 AM Ichigo Dumps a Bowl of Cherios on Mr Kurosaki's head

That's Ridiculous before Mr. Kurosaki got another beatdown from Ichigo

C'mon my Shoulders Sore Stop that's Enough

Later that Evening

Did you just call me how come you hung up than the beatdown continues stop Ichigo i'm on the phone stop it as Ichigo Jumped on the Bed and Drove his knees into his father's gut

Oww my gut he ruptured it now i'm going to kick your ass boy

Ash and Gary were wearing Boxing Gloves and Shorts and Tracey was Holding The Bell and was wearing a Ref's Shirt

Hi I'm Ash and We're Going in to Best Buy and do some Boxing now let's keep it Clean as Tracey Rung The Bell as Both Ash and Gary Clobbered eachother with punches

HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYY! You Guys can't Fight in Here Stop STOP you can't do that this is not a gym now both of you get out

Geez We were Training

You Train at thee Gym not here at Best buy

Kick yourself in the Head Toshiro yelled Ichigo

and Toshiro did connecting his toes to his head and falling on his ass from the impact as everyone laughed

Well everyone this is it i'm finished but I might do a sequal Anime Jackass and make it it's own Fanfic just thought I would give you all a preview so I hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as i've enjoyed yours

The End


End file.
